Blue suit, Brown Suit?
by Wonderwomenxo
Summary: Basically the Doctor can't decide which suit to wear. One shot. Very short.


**Discliamer: **I dont own Doctor who, although i did buy some dvds off play the other day. I'm waiting for them to arrive. I also came very close to buying a doctor who cardbboard cutout.

**An:** When watching the Sontaran Strategem the other day i noticed how hot David looks in his blue suit i couldnt help but think that he looks whatever he wears and then I realised that David Ahem, i mean the Doctor only wears 2 suits, the blue and the brown. The brown with the white stripes, and then this fic came to my mind.. also i looked through pics and David ahem, i mean the Doctor wears the brown in Doomsday.

* * *

Blue was a good colour he decided as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. Yes blue was a good colour. But brown matched his hair, his light brown ruffled hair.

He returned to the wardrobe and looked through the racks. The hangers contained many items from his previous garments from previous regenerations, the latest being his black leather jacket. A smile formed as he touched the soft leather.

'Fantastic' He said to himself but somehow the word's seemed foreign to him now, once they had flowed from his lips so easily but now they seemed not to suit him. Perhaps it was the suit that did not suit the words he thought as he looked at the blue in the mirror.

Brown was a good colour he decided as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. This suit happened to be one of his favourites and had been the first he had worn in this incarnation. Ten, ten was a good number. Rose Tyler had looked at him in the suit and smiled, in fact she had even kissed him, god that kiss that second (first in this incarnation) kiss, the taste of her lips the way she had put all her passion into that kiss. He had known then and there that he had been in love with Rose Tyler, shame really that he had been kissing Cassandra. Yes this suit he decided held good memories of him, and as he raised the fabric to his nose it was decided that this was the suit he would wear today. The clincher? It still smelt of Rose Tyler, not even facing daleks in New York could get rid of the smell of Rose Tyler. Perhaps and in fact more likely, he didn't want the suit to stop smelling of Rose Tyler.

"Oi speccy, are you done in there yet?"

Donna was becoming irritated by the fact the Doctor spent longer getting ready than she did. The Doctor grumbled something about it being his TARDIS and he could do what he wanted.

"What?"

Donna said louder than her previous question, the Doctor noted this change in voice but choose to ignore it. He walked out of the room, in his blue suit and red converse a very good choice he thought.

"You've got like two suits what was taking you so long?"

Donna grumbled noticing the Doctor was wearing brown, still with the same coat which he never changed.

"Don't you want to see whats outside?"

The Doctor said as he made his way over to the door as Donna still grumbled under her breath, brown or blue how hard could it be. Always the red converse? Stupid alien, mars boy.

"Were are we anyway?"

Donna said as she stopped complaining about the Doctor and his suits, she was a little interested as to where the TARDIS had taken them on this trip.

"Well Donna Noble, welcome to.."

The Doctor paused for dramatic effect as he opened the doors,

"Earth"

Donna looked at the Doctor and pulled a face, she was clearly unimpressed by the big build up only to have arrived on earth and as she looked around she couldn't help but think how familiar everything looked. He had brought her home a few days after she had left as well.

A blonde was running up to the Tardis, she had heard it and she still recognized the sound. How could she not, she would never forget the sound it made and she had been listening out for it for so long. The blue box was there and for her it was the most amazing site ever, sure Rose had seen New Earth, apple grass and queens but the blue box still amazed her. As the doors opened and she approached, she felt her heart beat race, the blood was pumping fastly around her body and she thought she might faint but she didn't care.

"Doctor"

She said breathlessly as she threw herself at him arms wrapped his neck tightly, she never wanted to let him go again. Donna looked confused at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"I missed you"

The Doctor said although he wanted to tell her he loved her but he was scared that she was just a projection, his mind playing tricks.

"You haven't changed a bit"

Rose said realizing him from the hug but instead gripping his hand tightly.

"Neither have you"

He said smiling from ear to ear at her.

"No I mean you literally haven't changed you were wearing that suit in Norway"

Donna couldn't help but laugh as did Rose, although the Doctor didn't look impressed.


End file.
